Gokudera and the Sacred Bookkeeper
by Kyaramero
Summary: Have you ever wondered why nobody has ever been to Gokudera's place? That's because he's been hiding someone there. Who? Well, that'd be Angelique, a Sacred Bookkeeper, whom Gokudera is stuck with until his death. But, what happens when keeping her will cause chaos and mayhem all over the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Gokudera and the Sacred Bookkeeper**

* * *

**Summary:**Have you ever wondered why nobody has ever been to Gokudera's place? That's because he's been hiding someone there. Who? Well, that'd be Angelique, a Sacred Bookkeeper, whom Gokudera is stuck with until his death. But, what happens when keeping her will cause chaos and mayhem all over the world?

* * *

**I. Angelique and Gokudera's First Meeting**

"Well then, I'm off Juudaime!"Gokudera exclaimed, as the three friends departed.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow guys!"Tsuna replied, going home.

Gokudera ran to his apartment as fast as he could, hoping to get there before "someone" throws a tantrum. But he can't forget the sweets now, can he?

"Uh... 20 buns please."Gokudera said to the woman behind the counter. The woman raised an eyebrow, but proceeded in dropping the buns into a large paper bag. Gokudera handed her the money, and ran to his apartment building.

He encountered the manager, and ended up having an argument with him over the rent, and continued on his way up the stairs. He quietly opened the door, trying to stay undetected, however, that didn't quite work out.

"You're late."Gokudera turned around and scowled.

"It's not my fault okay, there was a damn line, so don't get mad at me! Stupid bookkeeper!"Gokudera growled. The small girl crossed her arms and gave the older teen a good long stare before proceeding to the sofa.

"It doesn't matter anyways, insolent brat. Now, hurry and prepare for tea."the girl demanded, as Gokudera rolled his eyes and started boiling water.

"Damn girl... How did I even get into this mess?"Gokudera muttered. _That's right, it was around the time of the battle between the Varia bastards for the rings..._

* * *

"Gokudera-kun, are you sure you're alright?"Tsuna asked the injured silver-haired octopus head.

"I'm fine Juudaime, really! I came out alive for your sake, but I'm really sorry I didn't bring back both rings..."Gokudera replied, feeling as though his whole world ended right there.

"It's alright Gokudera-kun, I'm glad as long as you're safe."Tsuna assured, smiling. "Now you should get some rest. Yamamoto-kun's battle is tomorrow."

"That baseball idiot better win for the sake of Juudaime!"Gokudera growled. "Then, I'll be on my way Juudaime, see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow Gokudera-kun!"and with that, they both parted ways.

Gokudera was all of a sudden feeling very weary, after all, he had been cut and bruised, and nearly killed by an explosion. He rested in the nearby park, looking at the moon's beautiful reflection on the pond. That's when he noticed something. A girl was sitting in front of the pond, her long silver hair shining because of the moonlight.

"What the hell is a kid doing here at this time?"he asked himself, holding his right arm, which was heavily bleeding.

"I could ask you the same thing."Gokudera, startled, took out his bombs. It was the girl in front of the pond. He looked at the pond, and back to her.

"How did you get here so fast?"Gokudera asked suspiciously.

"It matter not how I got here so fast, if I explained it to you, you still wouldn't get it."she said, noticing his wounds.

"What.. Are you calling me stupid? Stupid woman, you're picking a fight with the wrong guy. I don't care if you're a kid, if you disrespect me, then I won't forgive you!"Gokudera shouted, lighting his bombs. The girl merely put up one hand, as if telling him to stop talking, and his bombs went out. "What the- How did you-"

"I am Angelique, the bookkeeper of the sacred bibles of the Bibliothèque Mystique. It is no problem for me to do something as simple as put out your unimpressive weapon."she flipped her hair and smirked, arms crossed on her chest.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you stupid in the brain."Gokudera scowled. Was he seriously supposed to believe that this girl was a "bookkeeper" of some sort of sacred library?

"If you don't believe me, I will show you, you insolent brat!"the girl frowned, and she took out a book and key.

"A book and key, what's that supposed to be? Your diary?"Gokudera was unfazed. The girl's frown turned into the puffing of her cheeks.

"A diary? ! I am not a child! I don't carry such things!"she retorted.

"You _are_ a kid. Well, unless you're some sort of short flat-chested girl."Gokudera received death glares from Angelique.

"What? ! Short? Flat-chested? ! You insolent brat! I'll have you know I've lived since the 18th century!"the girl shouted.

"Then you're an **old** flat-chested, short girl."Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"Why you... You... You insolent brat!"she was about to hit Gokudera's with the book in her hands, when a giant horde of zombies appeared, coming out of the pond.

"What the hell are those? !"Gokudera asked, taking out his bombs.

"They're zombies you dunce! Run!"Angelique responded, holding up her dress. She and Gokudera started running away, with the zombies in pursuit.

"Why are they here? Do you have something to do with it you stupid girl?"Gokudera shouted, as he threw several bombs behind them.

"Of course not you idiot! If I did, why would I be running away! Do you have a brain? !"she huffed as she struggled to run. It's hard to run in heels you know, but if you've been wearing them for thousands of years, you'd think you'd get used to it.

"Well why are they here?"Gokudera panted as they hid behind trees.

"They've come for my book."she answered, clutching the book tightly in her hands.

"So you _do_ have something to do with this after all!"Gokudera sneered.

"If you knew the infinite amount of power this book has, you'd be after it too! Do not blame me you insolent brat, I am merely the bookkeeper!"she snapped.

"So you're telling the truth? Heh. So you're basically some sort of UMA?"Gokudera asked, kind of interested.

"Do I look like an animal to you? !"she was clearly pissed off. Why would he suggest an unidentified mysterious animal? He could at least say an alien instead, though she wasn't that either.

"Who knows, you could just be taking form as a huma-"Gokudera was cut off as she silenced him, putting her index finger to her lips.

"They're coming."she whispered. All of a sudden, the zombies came out of nowhere.

"Crap!"Gokudera swore under his breath and started running. Angelique ran an opposite direction, but ended up tripping.

"Ah!"she fell on her bottom, dropping the book in front of her. As she reached out for it, the zombies approached her, surrounding her. Gokudera was running through the forest, when he saw her surrounded.

"That stupid girl... But Juudaime wouldn't like it if I left someone to die."Gokudera decided, and went to the rescue. "Stupid girl!"he shouted, holding his hand out. She quickly grabbed the book, and his hand, and they ran away.

"You came back? Are you stupid? ! You could've died!"Angelique said, struggling to keep up with Gokudera's speed.

He picked her up bridal style and continued running. "You should be glad I saved your ass! How are you going to get rid of them?"he asked, as he jumped on a roof of a nearby building.

"Well first of all, put me down."Angelique blushed, as Gokudera let her down. She straightened out her dress and took the key out. "Put it right here."she said, pointing to where her heart was. Gokudera blushed.

"W-what? ! I'm not-"she soved the key into his hands.

"You wanna die? What's wrong with you? ! Wait... Y-you pervert! I'm telling you to open the lock you idiot!"she turned dark red as she realized why Gokudera questioned her.

"What are you talking about? !"Gokudera asked.

"Just trust me! Unless you want to die!"she shouted. That's not good. If he died, how could he ever become his Juudaime's right hand man?

"Fine!"Gokudera agreed. Taking the key, he struck the key directly into her chest, which turned out to be a keyhole in the shape of a heart. Turning the key, Angelique let out a whimper, as this was her first time. (sounds kinda wrong, I know)

**~ Pretty oOo Angel~  
**

"That was a close one! Geez, you're a horrible keykeeper!"Angelique scolded, as she sat on a bench.

"It's all your fault you stupid bookkeeper- wait what? did you say? !"Gokudera asked. She did **not** just say keykeeper.

"It's exactly as you hear, insolent fool. Since you have used the key on me, you are now my keykeeper. You shall protect me and help me protect this book for as long as you live. In short, you are my servant, so I shall begin living with you from this day forth!"Angelique exclaimed, as the sun started to come up. "You insolent brat-"

* * *

"Insolent brat! Hey! Insolent brat!"Angelique broke Gokudera out of his trance.

"What do you want you stupid bookkeepe- Crap! The water!"Gokudera shouted as he ran over to the stove. Angelique sighed as she blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"You're stupid... Oh! I also got your report card. Your grades are fine, but what's this about destroying most of the school's property, threatening kids, and disrupting classes?"Angelique asked, as she held the report card in her hands. She may be a small girl and all, but she can hurt you. A lot.

"It's not my fault! Those dumbasses were asking for it! Calling me a freaking lolicon..."he muttered, so Angelique wouldn't hear.

"They called you a lolicon? Hm... Seems I need to visit your school and teach those dunces a lesson."Angelique smirked, as a dark aura surrounded her.

"W-what? ! You were just scolding me about that a few seconds ago! And why do you care if they say that to me?"Gokudera asked.

"W-well.. That's because... Only I can call you names and tease you! Not to mention they're causing you to destroy the school! I hate using the book to repair that school!"Angelique blushed. "N-now hurry up and make my tea! The buns will get cold!"she walked back to the sofa, with her arms crossed.

"Whatever..."Gokudera rolled his eyes and continued to make the tea. Tomorrow was going to be hell, especially since that was the day of Yamamoto's ring battle.

* * *

**I just couldn't get this story off my mind... Oh Gokudera, why do you and Angelique get along so well? At least you got yourself something supernatural, and it's living in your apartment! xD **

**Poor Gokudera, having a girl that looks 10 or 9 go to your school to scold the students. In the next chapter, "Angelique's Resolution".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gokudera and the Sacred Bookkeeper**

* * *

**Summary:**Have you ever wondered why nobody has ever been to Gokudera's place? That's because he's been hiding someone there. Who? Well, that'd be Angelique, a Sacred Bookkeeper, whom Gokudera is stuck with until his death. But, what happens when keeping her will cause chaos and mayhem all over the world?

* * *

**A/N:So okay, I made a mistake in the last chapter when I said at the end that Yamamoto's rain battle was next. ;A; I messed up, because during the Varia Arc is when Angelique and Gokudera met, and I ended up saying, well, what I had said. The current time this story is taking place is actually after the Curse of the Rainbow Arc, so please forgive my stupidity.**

**Gokudera:Stupid woman...**

* * *

**I. Angelique's Resolution**

Today was the unfortunate day. It was the day Angelique was to accompany Gokudera to school, and make minced meat out of the students that have been harassing her keykeeper.

"Oi! Insolent brat! Wake up!"Angelique shouted, as she hit Gokudera's head with a pillow.

"Ow! Damn bookkeeper..."Gokudera muttered as he went to prepare himself for the day. When he went into the living room, Angelique was sitting on the couch, holding her sacred book. "Okay two things, you don't plan on bringing that book with you, do you? And two, you're seriously going to wear _that_?"

"Yes, I must have the book with me at all times... And what's wrong with this dress? ! You haven't complained about it before, why should it bother you now?"Angelique asked. She's been wearing her black and white gown ever since she and Gokudera met, mostly because that was the only clothes she had.

"Whatever... Don't get mad at me if you get made fun of."Gokudera snorted, as he walked out the door. As he and Angelique walked to school, they received strange stares, obviously because of Angelique.

Tsuna and Yamamoto were walking to school together when they saw Gokudera.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun, good morning."Tsuna greeted.

"Haha! Morning Gokudera!"Yamamoto waved, but Gokudera ignored him.

"Good morning Juudaime! Stupid baseball freak..."Gokudera responded, his day had just gotten brighter, aside from being stuck with Angelique. Angelique hid behind Gokudera, like a shy child.

"Huh? Who's that Gokudera? Is that your little sister?"Yamamoto asked, pointing to Angelique.

"Eh? I didn't know Gokudera-kun had a little sister."Tsuna added. Gokudera scowled.

"No, this isn't my little sister. She's a stupid bookkeeper."Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"What did you say? !"Angelique shouted, as she kicked Gokudera's knee. "I would never ever be related to this insolent brat! Even if I _were_ related to him, I would force my parents to disown me!"

"G-Gokudera-kun!"Tsuna rushed over to the octopus head who was on the ground, holding his knee.

"Damn it! You stupid bookkeeper! I'm gonna kill you later!"Gokudera seethed through his teeth.

"Maa, maa, she's only a kid Gokudera, she doesn't know any better."Yamamoto tried.

"Hmph. Are you calling me stupid? I'll have you know I am the most intelligent being in the world- no, universe! Do not call me a kid! I am over 2,000 years old!"Angelique demanded, stomping her foot down.

"Aww! She's so adorable Gokudera! I can't believe she's your sister! Haha!"Yamamoto said, completely ignoring her ranting.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? !"Angelique shouted. Other students started to stare and gossip. "Hmph."

"Kyaaa! What a cute little girl!"a girl cried.

"I know! She's so adorable!"another added.

"She reminds me of Gokudera-kun!"suddenly, Angelique was surrounded by a large group of girls who decided it'd be fun to hug her to death.

"Uh... We should probably get to class before Hibari-san bites us to death."Tsuna suggested, and the trio walked to class, leaving Angelique stuck in the crowd of females.

**~ Pretty oOo Angel ~**

It was already break, and they hadn't heard from Angelique since. Who knows what she could've gotten herself into.

"Gokudera-kun, are you sure it was okay to leave her? I mean, she's with you right?"Tsuna asked. Had he forgotten that he was the one who suggested that they should leave?

"Tch. I don't really care about that stupid bookkeeper. If I'm able to get away from her, I'm glad. She annoys the hell out of me."Gokudera replied, resting his head on his desk.

"Who's annoying?"a familiar voice demanded. The trio looked up and saw Angelique, with her clothes partially torn. Her arms were crossed and she looked very, very pissed.

"Damn..."Gokudera muttered.

"Gokudera Hayato, as my keykeeper, you are to protect me and stay with me at all times. Since you have failed to do so yet again, I will punish you!"Angelique threatened as she pulled a black leather whip out.

"HIIIIEEEE! T-that's not really necessary!"Tsuna cried.

"Che. Stupid brat."Gokudera spat, as he lit 3 bombs up. The tension in the air grew very tense, and it felt pretty awkward for Yamamoto and Tsuna.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, you shouldn't threaten your little sister like that."Yamamoto tried.

"I'M NOT HIS LITTLE SISTER!"Angelique shouted, tightening her grip on the whip.

Out of nowhere, Dino popped out without Romario. "Ah! Tsuna! Everyone! It's really you after all!"he exclaimed, running over. He managed to trip over his own feet.

"E-eh? ! Dino-san? What are you doing here?"Tsuna asked.

"Ah, well I heard about Gokudera hiding the Sacred bookkeeper and I wanted to meet her! I heard she was pretty too!"Dino said, smiling. Hearing this, Angelique blushed, but hid her face with her bible.

"Tch. She's not pretty at all. She's more like a bratty little kid."Gokudera grumbled. Angelique kneed his stomach then kicked his knee.

"Why you insolent brat! I am not a bratty little kid! I've told you many times before, stop being so impudent!"Angelique demanded.

"Huh? Who is this?"Dino asked. Angelique turned towards him and smiled.

"I am Angelique, bookkeeper of the sacred bibles of the Bibliothèque Mystique."she introduced herself, curtsying.

"Wow! This is the sacred bible keeper? ! This seems so unrealistic! But she's a bit shorter than I imagined. She's still cute though."Dino said in awe. Had he really gotten to see the real thing?

"Why thank you. This is the first compliment I've ever gotten since I've arrived here. At least from someone who _isn't_ an impudent brat."she emphasized, glaring in Gokudera's direction.

"Che.."he rolled his eyes in response.

"It's no problem. I'm Dino of the Cavallone Family. It's really an honor to meet you Angelique-san!"Dino exclaimed.

"That is very kind. Ah, at last, someone who is actually nice to me. It's a shame it wasn't you who I met that day."Angelique sighed. "You would've been a great keykeeper."

"Che. If you like him so much, then why don't you just make him your keykeeper? Damn little brat! All you ever do is complain about how I'm impudent, and all you ever do is sit around doing nothing but drinking tea and eating junk food! I'm surprised you're not fat!"Gokudera shouted. Everyone gasped quietly. Angelique's world crashed right there. That's right, when he called her fat.

"You... You... (*sniffle*) Y-you meanie!"Angelique cried, tears dwelling up in her eyes. She fell on her knees and started to cry. "S-stupid i-impudent b-brat! I-I'm n-n-not fat!"she started to rub her eyes. Everyone stared at Gokudera in silence.

"W-what?"Gokudera demanded.

"That was kind of mean Gokudera..."Yamamoto said, rubbing the back of his head and looking away.

"G-Gokudera-kun, you didn't have to go that far..."Tsuna mumbled, looking at the ground.

"B-but Juudaime! She's so annoying! And it's true! All she does is sit around drinking tea and eating junk food! She doesn't do anything!"Gokudera tried.

"U-uh..."Dino was trying to think of something to say, but was unable to find the right words. "Y-you know, chubby bunnies are quite adorable. Ahaha..."it only made her cry more. Everyone sweat dropped. All of a sudden, they all (minus Angelique) felt a hostile presence.

"Herbivores, why are you crowding?"Hibari asked, holding up his tonfas. Everyone fell silent, except for Angelique, and Hibari noticed. "Hmm... Why is this herbivore crying?"silence. "Answer me herbivores, or I'll bite you to death."he demanded.

"GOKUDERA CALLED HER FAT!"Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Dino shouted, pointing to the octopus-head who was shocked that his Juudaime told on him.

"Hmm... So you're the cause of this noise herbivore? I'm going to bite you to death."Hibari threatened, in ready position. He felt a tug on his coat and looked down at Angelique, who was wiping tears off.

"H-Hibari Kyoya, I-I understand that this (*sniffle*) impudent, insolent brat has caused a ruckus, b-but it is my duty as the bookkeeper to punish him. I-it does not feel right to have someone else beat him, s-so (*sniffle*)allow me to do the job."she pleaded, getting up. She gripped tightly on her whip.

Hibari smirked and put his tonfas down. "Fine herbivore. Let's see how strong you are."Hibari said, leaning on the door.

**~ Pretty oOo Angel ~**

After a few "wao"s and "you're now an omnivore", Hibari left. Gokudera was beaten to pulp, or at least he had scratches and blood stains. Angelique had managed to dodge every single bomb Gokudera threw at her, and gave him a good sting afterwards.

"That is your punishment Gokudera Hayato. For abandoning me and for calling me... I don't even want to say it."she sniffled, wiping one last tear. Surely if Hibari saw her do that, he'd lower her back to an herbivore.

"Che. Whatever. Just go home already."Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"I cannot. I haven't finished my business here."Angelique said, cracking her whip.

"Ah, that's right. Why is Angelique-chan here anyways?"Tsuna asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it..."Gokudera replied, looking away. Question marks appeared above the other three's heads.

"Where are those brats that called you a lolicon?"Angelique demanded. "I will put them in their deathbed."she added, emitting a dark aura around her. As if on cue, a group of boys came through the door, probably to hang out and talk about lewd things.

"Oh look! It's Gokudera the Lolicon!"one of the boys said.

"Look! He even has the kid with her this time!"another added.

"Ah, so you are the impudent buffoons who have been mistreating my keykeeper. Well, allow me to correct your ways by sending you to hell, where they punish those who are bad."Angelique smirked, cracking her whip once again. The bows cowered in fear, and all tried to leave, but the door wouldn't budge open. **[1]**

"AHHHHH!"

**~ Pretty oOo Angel ~**

**The Next Day...**

There were 5 empty seats in class the next day. The principal walked in, which surprised the whole class. Could it be those 5 students were expelled or something.

"Sorry to interrupt your class, but I have an announcement. Due to some certain circumstances, Mikaze Haruko, Shinra Sou, Aikawa Kazuko, Minamoto Jin and Jun have been suspended. They are currently in the hospital fighting severe injuries. Due to this, we have set up a committee other than the disciplinary committee. It is the safety committee."The principal announced.

"A new committee?"

"I hope this one will protect us from Hibari-san!"

"I wonder who the leader is..."

"And our newest student will be the head of the committee."the principal added. On cue, the new member walked into class, surprising a certain trio, and a few loli-hugging females.

"I am Angelique Nakamura. It's a pleasure to meet you all"

* * *

**Author:Le cliff hanger... Cause I'm evil like that. **

**[1]- Hibari happened to overhear Angelique talk about how those students were bullying Gokudera and that she was going to punish them, and happened to be holding the door shut tightly. Isn't that a coincidence?**

**As for Angelique's last name, it's fake. She spent 3 hours on the internet looking for the perfect last name. She had a hard time choosing between Nakamura and Satsuko, and decided to go with Nakamura...**

**Yay! A new committee, with another dangerous leader who beats up disrespectful students!**

**See you next time minna!**


End file.
